Bus, Beach and Picnic fun with Inuyasha
by Jesslca
Summary: Kagome has convinced Inuyasha to come to the beach...that is along with Ayumi, Eri, Yuka and...Hojo, is this going to be fun, or a complete disaster!
1. Getting there

A/N: This is my first time at an Inuyasha fic, and my first time at a two-shot! So be nice...

Disclaimer: Oh come on, if I owned Inuyasha I wouldn't be here writing a fanfic on him now would I? For all you people who don't understand that, it means I DON'T own him...

Bus, Beach,andPicnicfun with Inuyasha...

"No way!"

"Oh come on Inuyasha, you don't even know what it's like!" Kagome tried to persuade.

"I know it's going to waste time! We could be out hunting for jewel shards right now!" The hanyou fumed crossing his arms.

"I just need a little time in my era to catch up," Kagome sighed.

"What, for that school thing of yours?"

"No, socially, I haven't spent time with my friends for ages!"

"The three weird girls? The ones that squeal and talk about crap all the time?"

"Inuyasha, that's just mean...Look, I'm sure you'll like where we're going to go. The beach is one of my favourite places."

Inuyasha turned away. They'd been arguing for a while about this, it was a complete waste of time to Inuyasha but then...if Kagome really wanted to go...

"Is that Hobo guy going to be there?" Inuyasha asked, turning to meet Kagome's gaze.

"Well..."

"Then I'm not going!" Inuyasha said stamping his foot on the ground.

If there was one thing he couldn't stand about Kagome's era it was that guy! The annoying little health freak who kept going near Kagome.

"Please Inuyasha," Kagome begged. "I'll make you ramen when we get back, and I really want you to come."

"Ramen?" Inuyasha squeaked. Well he wasn't really thinking about the ramen. _Did Kagome really want him to come, so she could spend time with him or something...maybe he was reading into it too much..._

"Yes, lots of ramen," Kagome sighed. "Now will you come?"

"Keh...fine," Inuyasha said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"No way!"

"Inuyasha you can't just go in your Haori!" Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha needed a swim suit. Kagome had found a pair of swimming trunks that would fit him, now all she had to do was make him wear them...

"Please? The sooner you wear them, the sooner we'll go and the sooner we'll come back," she said.

"Keh, if you say so," Inuyasha grabbed the trunks from Kagome's hands and went to the bathroom to change.

half an hour later

"Ugh, Inuyasha..." Kagome said knocking on the bathroom door. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not coming out!"

"Yuka, Ayame and Eri will be here any second...oh and Hojo..."

"Keh...fine," Inuyasha said.

He came out of the bathroom in his swimming trunks, Kagome quickly turned away.

"Let's go," she said a bit to fast.

"This thing is weird on me isn't it?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, not at all..." Kagome said trying to wipe the blush off her face. "I think that's them."

The doorbell rang and Kagome ran downstairs to answer it.

"Comming!" She called.

Then she ran back upstairs to Inuyasha.

"Put on your hat!" she screamed.

Then she ran downstairs agian. Inuyasha frowned, put on his hatand followed her. Kagome opened the door and was pushed backwards due to the bundle of stuff that had just been shoved into her hands.

"Oh Higurashi, I heard about your glandular fever and your cancer scare! Here are some herbs, medicine, healthy fruit and vegetables, oh and some books on healthy living."

Of course it was no other than Hombo, (ahem, I like to call him that.) Inuyasha let out a growl and Hombo gave him a funny look.

"Who is that?" Hombo said putting his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, who is that?" Yuka grinned, coming through the door way followed closely by Ayame and Eri.

"Ugh guys," Kagome panicked, Inuyasha and Hojo were not going to get along here! "This is Inuyasha, a friend from overseas; he's come to visit for a while. Inuyasha these are my friends, Yuka, Eri, Ayame and Hojo..."

Truth was Kagome didn't like Hombo anymore than Inuyasha did; he was a annoying little, irritating, and weird, freaky, freaky, freaky...

"Freak," Hombo said looking at Inuyasha.

"I'll rip you insides out and slash your ugly face with my Tessaiga," Inuyasha said with clenched teeth. (Please don't complain about Tessaiga's spelling!)

Hombo raised his eyebrows and backed away.

"Okay...let's be going now!" Kagome said cheerfully. "Mum! We're ready to go!"

"Okay dear!" Kagome's Mum called back. "Have fun!"

Kagome ran to get her beach bag; she reached inside and took out some clothes.

"Oh Inuyasha," Kagome said throwing them to him. "Put these on first."

Inuyasha groaned but did as he was told; stupid modern era clothes were horrible!

"He's kind of cute," Eri whispered to Kagome.

Kagome pretended to ignore that and blushed.

"Ugh, come on," she said.

Kagome had decided to take the bus, seeing as there wasn't enough room in the car. She walked out the house followed by the rest...

at the bus stop

"What are we just standing here for!" Inuyasha shouted!

"Shh, you'll see," Kagome said.

"Not too patient are we?" Ayame giggled.

Hombo thought evilly to himself..._That Inu-dude doesn't stand a chance against me. I'm more handsome and so much more skilled!_

"Hojo," Eri called. "The bus is here, let's go."

Kagome managed to drag Inuyasha on and paid. Everyone took seats on the bus. Ayame next to Eri and Yuka next to Hombo and in front, Kagome next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha sat next to the window and looked out at all the passing car things. He was suddenly aware of eyes watching him...

"Go away Hoho," Inuyasha shouted, turning to Hombo and glaring at him.

Hombo whimpered and sank in his seat.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said. "Please just relax, ignore him..."

"Keh..."

Kagome sighed; it was going to be a hard time...

A/N: Part one done; my brother is kicking me off the computer...argh, the power of nine year olds...I'll update soon, PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean so much to me! Thanks :)


	2. The Beach, The Picnic and The OSWARI!

A/N: Back again, thanks to my reviewers! gives cookies

Kasatka-I didn't realize what a big mistake I made. I had a feeling I did something wrong with Ayumi's name, thanks for pointing that out! And thanks for reviewing:)

Pure Shikon- Lol, I'm sure you feel my pain with younger siblings, I also have an eleven year old brother and a five year old sister, but the computer's all mine for the next hour! Thanks for reviewing, made me update sooner:)

And now back to the story...

Bus, Beach and Picnic fun with Inuyasha (part two)

"Here we are," Kagome sighed.

They had just come off the bus and were looking over the beach area. Surprisingly being such a nice day, there weren't a lot of people. The sand looked soft and there were some good waves, and the little kiosk was open where Kagome planned to buy ice-creams for everyone later.

"Let's find a spot," Ayumi said, taking off her shoes and walking into the sand. "Somewhere where there aren't any people. I brought a Volleyball so we could play."

Eri, Ayumi, Yuka and Hombo walked up in front while Inuyasha and Kagome lagged behind.

"Vollgall?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Volleyball, it's a sport. Remember that time you thought the Volleyball was going to attack me, so you...eh...tried to save me..." (Think that's in the third movie, can't remember. But it was funny!)

"Oh yeah, I remember," Inuyasha said, making a weird face.

Kagome giggled at him and took his hand. Hombo turned around, jealousy burning in his eyes. Inuyasha smiled at him, a smile of victory. _Take that_ he thought _Hobo-0 Inuyasha-1_

"This looks like a good spot," Eri called.

Kagome ran up to her, Inuyasha following behind.

"Perfect," she said. "It's close to the water, away from the people and a great view."

Kagome took a picnic rug out of her bag and placed it on the sand. Inuyasha looked confused.

"Why can't we just sit on the sand?" He asked.

"Well," Yuka began. "Firstly, that's kind of uncomfortable and secondly, it makes it a bit more difficult to sunbake."

"Oh, but what's..." Inuyasha was cut off.

"Never mind, how about we go in the water now?" She asked. _Inuyasha is asking too many questions._

She took off her shirt and shorts revealing her blue-green bikini. She knew Inuyasha would react badly, he was always complaining about her uniform so...

"What is that!" Inuyasha screamed. "You're wearing practically nothing!"

Kagome knew she shouldn't have said what she said next but it was like an automatic reaction...

"OSUWARI!" she screamed, and then she clasped her hand over her mouth. Eri, Yuka, Ayumi and Hombo were staring at her.

Inuyasha had fallen face first into the ground. He lifted himself up and spat out the sand.

"What did you do that for!" He shouted, only then noticing everyone staring at Kagome and him.

"Ugh..." Kagome fumbled for an answer. "Inuyasha and I were rehearsing a play. It was just kind of convenient because in the play the girl wears a bikini and the guy...yeah..."

"Whoa," Yuka laughed and then she applauded. "That was well done; it actually looked like he was somehow being forced down to the ground."

Hombo wasn't so convinced. He was a freaky superstitious guy and he had read in a historical book about a hanyou who was bound to the word 'osuwari' by a mysterious girl. _Apparently_, Hombo thought. _He should have a necklace of some sort..._

"I know who you are!" He shouted.

But no one was listening, everyone was in the water and Hombo was standing alone. He felt some sort of rejection but shrugged it off and ran to join them. He would deal with that Inu-dude later.

"Pass the ball over here," said Yuka.

Ayumi passed it and laughed as it hit her head.

"Keh...this is a stupid game," Inuyasha said to Kagome. "And why is everyone on this beach practically naked...including me?"

"Inuyasha, when people go swimming we wear swim suits, guys wear ones like the one you're wearing now and girls wear ones like the one I'm wearing."

Inuyasha turned away to glare at the freak.

"Can I kill that Hobo guy?" he said. "He's staring at you."

The three girls overheard and giggled.

"Jealous?" Yuka asked.

"NO!" Inuyasha shouted waving his arms in defense. "I _protect_ her."

"A bit too much if you ask me," Eri said. "Kagome, is this your two-timing jealous, overprotective boyfriend?"

"Ugh, no, he's not like that anymore! He's..."

"What's this boyfriend? Is that like mate...are you saying...?"

"No! Everyone is just confused, Inuyasha is my friend from overseas and that's it!" Kagome clarified. _Only I wish it wasn't like that at all, he's not just a friend to me..._

"Is this overseas or over_time_?" Hombo asked, interrupting Kagome's thoughts. "That's it, Inuyasha, I know your secret, and I know you're actually a hanyou from 500 years ago!"

He laughed loudly and pointed at Inuyasha. Kagome panicked and Inuyasha growled.

"Don't be ridiculous," Ayumi laughed. "That's impossible."

"Yes Hojo," Kagome said, relieved Inuyasha didn't go over and attack him. "Impossible..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Picnic time!" called Yuka. "Let's eat."

Everyone was sitting down on the rug; Inuyasha was searching through Kagome's bag looking for...

"There's no ramen," Kagome smiled. "But I do have some sandwiches, biscuits, cake..."

"Keh," Inuyasha said, disappointed.

"Just try it, I made the biscuits myself."

"I'll try your biscuits," Hombo offered. "I know you're a magnificent cook."

"Why thank you Hojo," Kagome smiled, passing him the plate of biscuits.

Inuyasha gave him the evil eye. Hombo put on a stupid grin and munched away.

"I want a biscuit too!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome laughed and passed him one too.

"How about we get some ice-creams?" Kagome asked.

"Great idea," Yuka said. "The kiosk is further down the beach."

Kagome nodded.

"Come on Inuyasha how about you and I go get them?"

Inuyasha stood up and smiled at Hombo who glared at him. He took Kagome's hand and walked off with her.

"How do you like the beach?" asked Kagome.

"It would be fine if that Hobo guy wasn't here."

"What do you have against him anyway?"

Inuyasha blushed and looked away to the ocean.

"He's a big freak, what's _not_ wrong with him?"

"Well, he's more polite than someone else I know..."

"What! He doesn't protect you like me!" He turned quickly to look at her.

"I know..." Kagome smiled.

"So...what's this boyfriend thing?" Inuyasha asked, curious.

"Umm...look I'll tell you later it's kind of complicated. Let's just get the ice-cream first."

Inuyasha was confused. _She doesn't want to tell me. Either that or she's nervous about it..._

A/N: Sorry, had to stop it there, so much for a two shot. It's going to have to be three chapters because I can't finish it right now. I'll update soon! Please review!


	3. Hojo and his mummy and Explinations!

A/N: Hey, me again, this is the final part in this fic. Sorry I couldn't update sooner, I had a whole lot of homework and I couldn't use the computer for any more than "educational purposes". So yeah, but I'm back now thanks to the lovely weekend, thank you to all my lovely reviewers I really appreciate it:)

Bus, Beach and Picnic fun with Inuyasha. (Part 3)

"So these are ice-rams?"

"No, ice-creams," Kagome corrected. She and Inuyasha had just come back with the ice-creams and everyone was sitting down on the rug eating them.

"Argh!" Inuyasha said in disgust. "It's so cold!"

Eri, Yuka, Ayumi and Hombo looked at Inuyasha.

"Hasn't he ever had one before?" Ayumi whispered to Kagome.

"Ugh...no, his parents are very strict about sweets, so he's never been able to even have a taste..."

"Oh," Ayumi said. "What a bummer."

_Close call,_ thought Kagome,_ Inuyasha is being so difficult!_

A silence lingered in the air as the four girls watched Hombo and Inuyasha continue their evil glares. Inuyasha even let out a growl every now and then...

"He's cute," Eri giggled. "The way he growls, almost like a little puppy!"

Inuyasha whipped his head to the side to give Eri an evil look. _Those girls are so irritating, the way they are always giggling and making stupid comments._

"Ha-ha!" Kagome said. "Oh yeah, puppy alright..."

"He's no puppy!" Hombo shouted getting to his feet and holding his ice-cream up into the air. He took a victory pose and continued on with his...ahem...speech... "He's a hanyou from 500 years ago, he has a sword from the fang of his father and has a brother who is a full demon called Sesshomaru, he is a stubborn self centered beast with no heart and a vicious monster. He's taking my Kagome away and I demand justice!"

Everyone sweat dropped anime style (I love it when they do that!)

Inuyasha rose to his feet and was just about to give Hombo the thrashing of a lifetime when Kagome interrupted.

"Hojo, what is _wrong _with you! All that stuff isn't even remotely true!"

"I know it's hard for you to understand my dear," Hombo said. "But you must believe me!"

"She understands better than any of you!" Inuyasha shouted.

"What do you mean?" Yuka asked.

"I mean that..."

Kagome ran to Inuyasha and clasped her hands over his mouth.

"He means that I understand that Hojo is having a rough day! He's just very sleepy and needs some rest."

Inuyasha looked confused and Kagome gave him a, you're-blowing-our-secret kind of look.

"Hey, who's that?" Yuka asked suddenly.

In the distance a woman waved and Hombo went to grab his stuff.

"That's my mummy," he said. "Look Inu-dude, I have to go home now, my bed time is eight o clock and it's already six. But next time we meet, you'll get what's coming for you, and keep your hands of Kagome..."

Everyone looked on as Hombo took his bag and skipped off...

"Oh my," Ayumi said in shock. "I'm so sorry Kagome; we never knew what a loser he was."

Kagome put a hand to her head and Inuyasha grinned and said a few 'keh's'.

"Well," Yuka said looking at Eri and Ayumi. "Maybe we should be getting home too; we're all hooked on this new show called 'Newville Nightmares' and we can't miss tonight's episode."

"But there's no such thing as..."Ayumi started. Yuka shot her a look and she shut up. "I mean...yeah, we'll get going."

Yuka winked at Kagome as the three girls packed up their stuff and walked off.

"Have fun," called Eri.

Then they were gone.

"At last," Inuyasha said. "They are so..."

Then he turned to Kagome who looked rather irritated.

"They're not whatever you were just about to say. Well...maybe Hojo, but not the others, they're my friends."

"I...ugh," Inuyasha said. He didn't like it when Kagome was mad at him. But he was just so stubborn. "Well they are so weird!"

"Are not!"

"Are so!"

"Are not!"

"Are so!"

"Are not and I'm leaving!" Kagome screamed. "Inuyasha, it was so hard to have a good time because you kept making trouble. You kept glaring at Hojo, you kept asking so many weird questions and you paid no attention to my friends whatsoever. We should just pack up now and go home too!"

He didn't know what so say.

"I'm sorry."

"You're what!" Kagome asked, turning to meet his gaze. "You never say..."

"I know, but you're right, I did make it a bad day."

"I know but you're what?"

"Keh...don't make me say it again. It was hard the first time, so don't..."

Then he stopped. Kagome was giving him a strange look, like she was about to...

"What?" He asked.

"I...nothing," Kagome said. "Come on, let's take a walk."

Inuyasha nodded and they walked close to the water. The sun was just starting to set and everybody had left the beach! (Ha! Not likely where I am, the beaches are always so crowded! Sorry...I'm ruining the moment...) the water washed in and out, sometimes touching their feet.

"So..." Inuyasha started. "You still haven't told me what a boyfriend is."

"Oh," Kagome sighed. _I'm so not going to be able to explain this without going red!_

"Why are you red?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ugh...look this is weird to explain but here it goes. A boyfriend is a guy who likes a girl in a loving way and the girl likes that guy in the same way. So to the girl that guy is her boyfriend. Guys also have girlfriends which is the same thing as a boyfriend except it's a girl. Do you get it?"

"Yes." Inuyasha took a deep breath. "So did your friends think...?"

"Well, yes, they assumed so but you and I both know you don't feel that way." Kagome said sadly.

"What if I do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well..."

And then he kissed her.

When they finished Kagome blushed and looked away.

"So am I your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Yes, yes you are."

They held hands and walked on a bit longer. Both filled with happiness.

A/N: AHA that was so lame, I loved the bit with Hombo and his mummy but from then on...totally mushy! And I'M the one that wrote it! Thanks for all your support; I'd say this fic was a success! Lol, PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
